toontownclanfandomcom-20200214-history
THE THUNDER clan
Please Do not Edit anything from this page unless You are the CO CEO or CO VP. Thank You :D* 'The Thunder Squad: a group of a small but fast growing toons building. Very complex clan. They may not all have thunder in their names because of their secret minds.' Rank: Name: (Laff) __________________________________________ Co CEO/Website Editor: thunder bolt(109) Co CEO/Website Editor: Max Thunderstink (94) Co VP/Website Creator/Manager: Master Spike(105) Co VP: Magical Stephanie(108) Co CFO: Spike Jabberboom(106) Secretary: Mouse(114) Co CFO: Doctor Buster(101) Member: Whiskerflipper(102) Member: Captain Ricky Doggenzap(108) Member: Cornelieus (103) Member: Daphne Featherfoot (97) Member: Mister Fireball (80) Member: Blossom (122) Member: Little Skip McSplat (108) Member: Ladypeach (78) Member: Demi Girl (107) Member: Batty Frinkleham(92) Member: Zack(110) Member: Bumbles Jr.(110) Member: Skipper Thundergoober (105) Member: Tobey (63) Member: Chunky Dizzyfoot (111) Member: Cool Ice Cream(99) Member: Master Jake (110) Member: Cutie (95) Member: Good Ol' Droopy(109) Member: prink doodle (107) Member: Electric Man (96) Member: Pierre Supercrump (106) Most disliked cogs and cog moves: The Big Cheese, Big Wig, Robber Baron's POWER TRIP.,THE MINGLERS PARADIGM SHIFT!, all cog bosses.CEO's FORE!!! Corporate Raider. FACTS: ''' '''1. They have grown excessively in 2 days. 2. They are agaisnt hackers and anti-clans. 3. They know things regular toons dont. 4. Their official clan song is Another One Bites The Dust by Queen because they make cogs bite the dust! District : Nutty River ( it is VERY hard to find them so beware ) RULES: 1.THUNDER is the best no questions asked. 2.Only the CEO and VP are allowed to invite people to this clan,Unless anyone else has DIRECT permission. 3. If u want to join it is simple, FIND US, we may consider. 4. Dont bother the CEO(s) and the VP(s) too much, they can easily kick You out of the group. 5. Never trash talk newbs unless they get harsh. 6. Any member must be friends with Max Thunderstink OR thunder bolt 7. You MUST have fun. 8. A doodle is advised. 9. Fourth of July,swirly rainbow, or Thunder outfit from the Brrrgh is usual attire 10. We are against hackers and anti-clans (seriously we will imediately report any hackers and belive me u will regret it hackers especially if ur a member) 11. Laff doesn't really matter to us just your spirit.(well toons under 60 laff r not considered.) 12. Also it is possible to get promoted in our clan.If we see a difference (good or bad) You may get a promotion or a demotion. Promotions and demotions are only given by the Co Ceos, unless there is an emergency and then Co VP may also hand out promotions and demotions. 13. Although our home is Nutty River we will be scattered around at times. 14.As a member of the clan, you must be always be thinking of the clan when you do something that is involved with the clan. Failing to do so can lead to bringing down of other clan members, and will result with a demotion to junior member if you are a regular member, and if you are an officer you will be removed from your office and will be marked as a regular member. To prevent this from happenening to you, we suggest that you dont do crazy things like taking on a bullion (well if u r absolutely strong) with only two people. It is possible to re earn a promotion back to your position as amember or officer if you complete thunder tasks designated by the Co CEOs Weekly Events (optional): 1. V.P. on Thursday (Times Will Be Given by Leaders Each Day) 2. C.F.O. on Friday (Times Will Be Given by Leaders Each Day) 3. C.J. on Saturday (Times Will Be Given by Leaders Each Day) 4. C.E.O on Sunday (Times Will Be Given by Leaders Each Day) 5. Monday-Wedensday Factories, Mints, Offices, and Golf Courses (Please note that we are not the best and we need merits,cogbucks,jury notices, and stock options like you. We will not be able to do all of those things at a time. Times may vary on these as well) We Will also attempt to get these done on the day of our boss battles. 6. We can fish on fish bingo day, trolley tracks isn't really our thing though. We also like the grand prix. WE LOVE PARTIES and will try to make it . These things happen on ANY day. RECRUITMENT: If you are interested in joining our clan, you must either meet with Max Thunderstink, thunder bolt, or Master Spike. Based on your gags and laff, we will evaluate you and determine whether you are fit for our squad. If you are looking for us, Max Thunderstink will be in Toon Valley Toon Town Central daily. If you are interested in joining, just whisper to him. ''' '''Master Spike Will be in Toon Valley mostly,but he may also be in Nutty River at times. ALLIES: ''''As of this moment you are reading this, THE THUNDER clan does have one ally. it is the Pokemon Clan which is head my Mew the pink cat. However, we are always looking for them. '''As we have mentioned earlier, Max Thunderstink will be in Toon Valley Toon Town Central daily. If your clan is at a size of 30 toons or greater, please let Max Thunderstink know. We hope to create a positive interactment by forming alliances thus bringing more publicity to your clan, and to our clan. To be clear, we are strictly AGAINST anti-clans and hackers. So we do not appreciate doing business with with ANYONE that has been on their side ever.